


Everything You Do Just Turns Me On

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode: s07e05 100 Clues, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, but almost, makeout fic, not quite smut, strong m, this is the closest thing to smut i've ever written, very steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Missing scene from 7x05- After finishing up with the police work at the Lipps manor, Juliet decides to remind her rather handsy boyfriend of what happens when he teases her in public.Shawn does not mind. At all.





	Everything You Do Just Turns Me On

Shawn is waving goodbye to an injured Curt Smith when his girlfriend appears next to him. “Shawn, may I have a word?”

“Sure thing Jules, what word do you want? I can think of microphone, book, chandelier, I’m particularly fond of pineapple-”

Juliet grabs his wrist and practically tows him out of the room. Shawn is surprised, but he keeps listing words. “Palm tree, computer, pencil…” His mouth keeps moving but his brain is in other places. _Is she really mad about me bringing Gus? I guess I could’ve asked her… she only ever gets this impatient when she’s super mad…_

Juliet abruptly pulls him into a small, dark room Shawn thinks might be a rich person’s version of a closet. When her lips crash against his, he amends his previous thought. _Mad… or horny._

After that, he pretty much loses the ability to think.

“You’re handsy tonight,” Juliet breathes when they break apart for air.

Shawn shifts his hands from her waist to her ass. “Well, you’ve got a nice butt.” He squeezes, and she lets out a small gasp.

Jules smirks at him. “And you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you?”

He nips at her neck. “You know that’s not one of my strong suits.”

She kisses him again, and takes advantage of his hands already on her ass to wrap her legs around his waist. Shawn groans and carries her further into the closet until she’s sitting on what is either a tall bench or a really nice shelf. When he bites at her neck, her hips buck against his. Shawn’s eyes flutter shut as his breath leaves his chest in a moan.

He can feel Julliet smiling against his skin. “Someone’s excited tonight.”

“Says the woman who dragged me into a closet to make out.”

Juliet kisses him roughly, biting his lip. “You talk too much.”

Shawn stops talking. Instead, he moves his mouth down her throat, until he can bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Jules moans when he does that, so he keeps sucking and kissing. He thinks that maybe this’ll leave a mark, and then he thinks he might have a thing for that, because thinking about Jules with a prominent mark of his teeth on her neck sends a bolt of energy through him.

“Shawn,” she gasps at one point, her hips bucking again. “Oh, god.” Her words turn to moans and whimpers as Shawn’s hands move up to her chest.

“You like that, babe?”

“Uh-huh.” She tugs him even closer to her so she can get her arms around his neck and press her entire body to his. “God, this feels so good. You feel so good.”

Shawn moans into her neck. “Fuck, Jules…”

Juliet stills in his arms for a few seconds, and when he looks at her to ask what’s wrong, he can just make out a look of consideration through the shadows. Then, she leans back just a bit and tugs her shirt off. Swearing under his breath, Shawn quickly drops his mouth to the newly exposed flesh.

Soon, he realizes that Juliet is growing increasingly frantic in his arms. Her kisses are rougher, she’s pulling more at his hair, and she’s practically writhing in his arms. He knows what this usually means, but he’s just gotten her shirt off- unless she’s really fucking horny, he’s probably misinterpreting.

“Jules, baby, what do you want?”

She rocks against him and moans loudly. “Want you to fuck me.”

Shawn raises an eyebrow. “Here? Now?”

“We both know this wall is nicer than your couch. And it doesn’t constitute indecent exposure if we’re inside.”

Shawn is absolutely on board with this plan, but before he can do more than reposition Jules against the wall, they hear yelling outside.

“O’Hara!” calls Lassie, “I don’t know where you went, but I’m leaving in two minutes, with or without you!”

Shawn holds Juliet close. “Ignore him. Gus and I can give you a ride back.”

Jules shakes her head, already pouting. “No… I have to finish up the preliminary reports for this case. I have to go.”

“You really wanna face Lassie like this? He sounds like he’s right outside.”

She sighs. “Shawn, just give me my shirt.”

::::::::::::::::

Lassiter turns when he hears a door open behind him, his eyebrows rising at the sight he’s met with. A very disheveled O’Hara is emerging from a room that he’s fairly certain is a closet, followed by a smirking Spencer. Juliet blushes and barely manages to meet Carlton’s eyes.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” she mutters.

He eyes the red-purple mark on her neck. “Yeah. And that isn’t a hickey.”

Shawn smacks Juliet on the ass as they leave.


End file.
